A Christmas Present
by fox-devil
Summary: Just read. The title speaks for itself. And please do review. This is SenRu by the way and... seemed there was no plot at all... just full of crap. Bear with me.


A Christmas Present Author: fox_devil 

Disclaimer: Original characters from Slam Dunk are not mine… just borrowing them for now. Thanks, Takehito Inoue!

A/N: Hi. No, I'm not new in writing fan fictions (although I have to improve yet) and yaois for that matter. And no, I'm not new here in FF.net. I just changed name, honestly, but who am I before is none of your business. =P Geez. And no, I'm not snotty. Heh. I just want a new life this new year so… can we just forget about my past? Thanks. Well… this is my supposed-to-be Christmas present. Since it's late now to call it a "Christmas" present… uh… never mind. I think no characters became OOC here… yeah… I believe that so… However, no interesting plots though… just full crap. Hehe. What a bad start… ^^;

PS: Hi to all AK mailers! ^_^ And… uh… Slam Dunk rules! Hehe – especially SenRu! ^_~ Yeah. I'm an avid SenRu follower. 

-------

RRIIINNNNG!!

"Damn…"

Toss.

Turn.

RRIIINNNNG!!

"Sheesh…"

Toss. 

Turn. 

Cover pillow.

RRIIINNNNG!!

"Kisama!"

Toss.

Turn.

Cover pillow.

Cover blanket.

RRIIINNNNG!!!!!!!!!

"Damn it, Akira!"

BEEEEEEEP…

"Ohayou, Kaede!!! Wake, wake, wake, wake up now!! Pick up the phone already okay? I know you're awake now! OHAYOU!!!!"

"Damn it, Akira… the hell you call this early again…" 

Burry head deeper to the pillow…

"KAEDE!!! Hey! It's December 24 already, you know – just to remind you! Kaede!"

"I'm not dumb, Akira…"

"OHAYOU KAEDE-KUNN!!! O-HA-YO-U!!!"

CLICK.

"Urusai, baka! What do you want?"

"What do I want? Come on, Kaede, later is Christmas Eve, do you not have any plans or what?" 

Roll eyes. 

"None."

"Ouch! Really? Come on now… you're not planning to sleep the whole night of Christmas, are you?" 

"…"

"Hey…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I have a gift for you! Look, I'll come over there, okay? You help me out in the grocery, okay?"

"What are you saying?"

"Ouch again Kaede. I want to spend Christmas with you and you're asking what am I saying?"

"…"

"Damn. I'll go there anyway. Fix yourself up, will you? I'll arrive in fifteen minutes."

CLICK

Spend Christmas with me… how the hell could he think of such thing, I thought as I grab my towel and head to the shower. 

I do admit that, yes, I want to be with him. But what's the difference of Christmas among the other ordinary days?

There I have answered it anyway. But why should the people, yes, that includes me somehow, think of Christmas as something extraordinary. 

The gift. 

Yeah… perhaps because it's another reason for getting gift… and giving one as well… 

WAITAMINUTE…!!

------

"Kaede? Kaede?"

The door opened and before him appeared a newly-bathe Shohoku ace in dark blue sweatshirt and denim. That was enough to make him smile despite the slight heartache he felt that morning. How he wanted to pull the boy and kiss him but he knew that Kaede still feels awkward with the act. His smile faltered a moment but which seemed unnoticeable still to the raven boy for the latter only greeted him with a frown. 

"Where do you plan to go?" Kaede asked with his usual bored tone. 

"Inside?" Akira answered returning Kaede's frown with his carefree grin. 

Kaede rolled his eyes and opened the door wider letting Akira enter. 

"I haven't had breakfast yet, Kaede-kun…" Akira said; eyes looking adorably at the irritated raven boy who, again, just rolled his eyes and went to the small kitchen. 

"What do you want?" 

"You?"

"Akira! I'm trying to be hospitable somehow so cooperate, will you?"

Akira pouted. "Okay… cereals and milk will do…" _Since I'm sure you have nothing decent inside your fridge anymore… what's wrong being sweet today anyway?_

--------

Now how can I buy him anything with him around? At least maybe somehow I can ask for a little time to be alone and wander inside the mall or around the streets. 

But knowing Akira… 

He's like a leech…

Like a tick…

Like a fly…

Like a…

"I think I'll just treat you for a breakfast outside, How's that?" I heard him spoke to me behind. His arms were wrapped around my waist and although he'd been doing that for God-knows-how-many-times already, I could not help but shudder. But the awkward feeling would not last long anyway. After some time, I'd get comfortable with it… but still… even though at times I wanted to lean to him more and just stay that way… let time stop… no, I should not.

Maybe it was because of my image of being distant… 

So for now, I shoved his arms away and went to the fridge, opened it and returned the box of milk. 

-------

Although the street was covered with a thick mass of ice, the scene was warm nonetheless with people walking to and fro disregarding the coldness. Children were goofing around, throwing snowballs to each other, creating and destroying snowmen… still the feeling was merry anyway. It's Christmas so whatever real emotions were covered with the customary thought of a happy Yuletide season. That was supposed to be true except to one person. 

How much he tried to think of this day as something extraordinary… it was still hard. One, because he had lived his sixteen years thinking that this day was no big deal. Two, because he was still sleepy. And three, because he was still bothered by the problem he just remembered that morning. And the problem became worse with Akira still around him whistling some crappy Christmas carols. 

"Shut up, Akira, will you?"

"Why Kaede, are you not feeling the spirit today? Are you not feeling—"

"No. So shut up."

He was still thinking of how to get away with this spiky and take a trip or two to the mall. Or to any stores now. 

Kaede frowned.

But why? Why should he fuss anyway? He could just pretend that he cared not of having nothing to give. After all, this day was not something new. 

"You don't like gold, na, Kaede?" Akira suddenly asked. 

"No."

"But you do like silver, don't you?" 

Kaede shrugged. 

"Why?"

'What do you mean why?"

"Many people like gold. They fight for gold. They kill for gold. And you do not want it?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"They do because gold means wealth."

"And you do not want wealth?"

"What is this, Akira?"

Akira smiled and brought his hands to his pocket. "Nothing honestly. Just got suddenly curious. I don't like gold that much too… but to think that the value of gold is greater than that of silver, it's insane to prefer the latter, na?"

"For insane people, it's not."

Akira chuckled and somehow… 

_It felt good… to hear him laugh… more because of—_

------

"Will this be enough?" 

Kaede frowned. "Only the two of us will eat, Aki. Unless you've invited a bunch of hooligans, I did not. And why are you staring at me like that?"

Akira was looking intently at him, eyes dancing with unknown cause of bliss. "You called me Aki…"

Kaede frowned once more. "I did? So?"

"You called me Aki."

"So?"

Akira smiled and continued placing groceries in the basket. "Nothing… it just sounds… sweet…"

The younger boy just snorted and concentrated choosing goods again… that is… despite a faint blush in his cheeks which, even how faint it was, was still very much noticeable by someone with the name Akira.

"What more should we prepare, na, Kaede?'

"I don't eat like you…"

"And what do you mean by that, huh?!" Akira asked while pouting. Kaede only shrugged and walked away. 

------

Fireworks. 

That's perhaps the thing that Kaede enjoys most during this _ordinary_ day. They're undoubtedly beautiful even though he could only watch them from his balcony like what he was doing now; only the difference was that he had someone else beside him who was sharing the same feeling. 

It was minutes before twelve and the two had finished feasting with the foods they themselves prepared. It was queer though… most people feast on or after twelve… after greeting each other "Merry Christmas"… but Akira insisted that they eat earlier. Not that it was new to him though. Before, he was used to not even eating anything but just waiting for twelve o'clock to watch the fireworks. 

The fireworks increased in number and that served as a sure sign that it was time already. 

"Merry Christmas…" Akira whispered to him and Kaede only nodded in response. "And my gift for you…"

Frowning, Kaede turned to the spiky boy and stared at him questioningly. He watched as Akira pulled something from his pocket and presented it to him. 

A small box with shimmery-white ribbon. 

"But I bought no gift for you…" Kaede confessed not daring to even touch the box. 

Akira shook his head. "No, you gave me something today that means so much… and will always be… Merry Christmas…" Akira whispered once more as he himself opened the box. 

Inside it was a simple silver ring with small diamonds in opposite parts and an engraved inscription of their names in the inside. 

Kaede just stared at him, dark blue eyes sparkling with what seemed like unshed tears that were threatening to fall but were successfully being controlled. Akira took his hand and slid the ring smoothly in his finger. 

"Merry Christmas…" Akira whispered for the third time and, again, Kaede only nodded yet before leaning and resting his head at the nook of Akira's shoulder and neck. 

------

So what if people fight for gold? What if its value is greater than that of silver? It doesn't matter if I prefer it to gold… And my reason doesn't matter too… there's no need for reason at all… because knowing that it means so much to you is more than enough a reason to… and yes… because I am insane….

And yes… Christmas was just like any ordinary day… once… Once before I started spending it with you… 

OWARI

------

Yikes! No plot at all!! Somewhat mushy too! Haha!! Gomen!!! ^_^ Just got nothing to do… and uh… I'm missing writing and SenRu… Ja! Next time, I'll be more sensible! Haha!

PS: Please review and tell me to stop writing, haha! But I won't follow you anyway! But please… do review… I'll appreciate it very, very much! ^_^


End file.
